Star Trek: Ascension
by Asaki Inoue
Summary: It follows the adventures of Sapphire and the crew of the -Lost Lapras- in the Pokemon world.


Star Trek: Ascension Chapter 1: Team Plasma's Entrance

by: Asaki Inoue

Sapphire: Admiral's log, stardate 92736.74. We have entered a dimension that my Caitian superior and I know. My crew have asked me about the Pokemon that I have at my side. Amber and I are keeping it a secret since the Undine are able to use psionic attacks against us and Admiral Tuvok has ordered Amber and me to investigate the Pokemon dimension and see if Starfleet Intel can send a fleet of ships including _Voyager_ to provide assistance to the inhabitants. The _Lost Lapras _will be the flagship of the fleet and I may have to get a _Vesta_ class ship to replace my current _Rhode Island _class ship I found in one of the drydocks in the mirror dimension. The Romulan Republic will send another team to investigate this dimension and the KDF declined since Worf decided not to intervene in Starfleet-Republic operations. The Iconians may try to send the Elachi to stop us again, but we are prepared for them. *The log ends.*

Amber: I need to talk with Sylveon before beaming down with you. Meet me at Starbase 37 when I'm done. *teleports to her vessel, the USS _Catnip IV_*

Sapphire: Yes Amber-san. *orders the helm officer to set a course to Starbase 37.*

Isabella: May I come with you Admiral?

Sapphire: No. You have to stay with the crew while Amber and I meet at Starbase 37.

Isabella: Yes madam.

Sapphire: Good. Please don't try to turn dead Pokemon into Kobali zombies Isabella.

Amber: May I have some milk please?

Sapphire: Yes *hands her the milk*

Amber: Thank you very much *drinks*

*MIKE comes in the bridge*

Mike: Hello Sapphire, do you need any help?

Sapphire: Don't let the Kobali know about this dimension. If they arrive here, send a Caitian to spy on them.

Mike: Yes.

Sapphire: Go Lapry! *sends her out*

Lapry: What do you want Sapphire? I was going to finish my tea.

Sapphire: Gaul might arrive at any moment. Contact Amber-san for me please.

Lapry: Okay Sapphire but, I need to finish my delicious tea.

Sapphire: Okay Lapry. Do not let Isabella get near the dead cats.

Amber: I hope she doesn't get Aunt Abigail.

Lapry: I hope she doesn't get my dead uncle also.

Sapphire: Okay everyone. Amber, Lapry, and I will teleport to the starbase while one of my crewmates takes command of the ship.

Amber and Lapry: Okay. *The team teleports to the starbase.*

Part 2

*We are at the starbase*

Lapry: Why are we here?

Sapphire: I'm going to receive permission to test your Mega Evolution in a Pokemon battle. I'm not sure what Ghetsis is planning to do once Q'Nel's here. *gives her a Laprasite*

Amber: If the Kobali are allies of Team Plasma, this is going to be a problem for us Sapphire. I will modify our ships with the Kobali technology you discovered on the _Samsar_ prototype. Alert Commander Jarok about the situation. Sensors have picked up a group of cryo chambers containing a large pod of Laprases. I cannot let the Kobali reach them first.

Sapphire: Mike, two to beam up. *beams up to the ship.*

Lapry: Let's get to those cryo chambers first Sapphire so you can initiate revival and medical assistance to them. I hope they're okay.

Sapphire: Okay Lapry. Helm, proceed to the chambers at warp 6. Engage! *The ship goes to warp.*

*We have arrived at the cryo pods. Amber's ship is next to ours.*

Amber: I will cover you Sapphire. Get the pods aboard your ship so we can begin the revival process.

Sapphire: Yes Amber-san. *gets the pods aboard the ship using tractor beams. Mike then attempts to revive the occupants.*

Mike: Sapphire, something's wrong here. Some of the Lapras are experiencing severe flashbacks about Team Plasma and the Undine. Please come to the medbay to initiate a mind meld with them.

Sapphire: Okay. Lapry, come with me to the medbay.

Lapry: Okay. Fiona, you can take over for me and Sapphire.

Fiona: Yes. T'Vrell, scan for anomalies that could resemble Undine rifts.

T'Vrell: Aye Admiral. *scans for the anomalies.* Sensors are showing an unknown rift. There are ships coming out and they look like Starfleet vessels, but have a different warp signature and the weapons are the Herald antiproton beams and chroniton torpedoes. The crews are members of Team Plasma

Fiona: Oh no. Red alert! This is not the last of them. *END OF CHAPTER*


End file.
